Anne Marie Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Boo Boo Bear and Gets Grounded
In the Hodnick house, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Charmy Bee, Prince Edward, Giselle, Boo Boo Bear, Roger Rabbit, Bunnie Rabbot, Marine the Raccoon, and Rouge the Bat were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Amy and Charmy had pepperoni pizza. Silver had mushroom pizza. Edward had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Giselle had clams casino pizza. Boo Boo had cheese pizza. Roger had sausage and olive pizza. Bunnie had barbecue chicken pizza. Marine had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Rouge had shrimp pizza. As Anne Marie was walking into the dining room, Giselle said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Bunnie, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Amy. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Charmy. "Early," said Bunnie. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Giselle. As Silver was about to feed his pizza slice to Roger, Giselle stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Silver obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Edward. "For pizza?" asked Giselle. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Edward, as Anne Marie looked for any pizza for herself. "Bunnie, you've got the money, don't you?" Marine asked Bunnie, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Bunnie. "Forget it, Bunnie," said Giselle. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Anne Marie. "Oh yeah, we did," said Boo Boo. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Anne Marie glared at her twin brother disapprovingly. Charmy was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Charmy!" said Rouge, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Charmy stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his triplet sister. Anne Marie was expecting Boo Boo to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Boo Boo pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Anne Marie ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Boo Boo was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Amy, Silver, Edward, Giselle, Roger, Bunnie, Marine, and Rouge saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Charmy, as he got up from his seat and watched Boo Boo and Anne Marie fight. Rouge was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Rouge, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Giselle knocked her chair into Charmy, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Marine, as she, Marine, and Rouge grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Edward. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Rouge, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Anne Marie, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Giselle got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Charmy, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Giselle, as she patted Charmy's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Edward, as he separated Anne Marie and Boo Boo and clutched Anne Marie's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Anne Marie, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Rouge, after wiping the spilled liquid from her bodysuit. Anne Marie was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Charmy, her sister, her pet toon rabbit, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Anne Marie," said Giselle. "Now you've done it." "Anne Marie, get upstairs! Right now!" Edward scolded. "Why?" asked Anne Marie angrily. "Anne Marie, you're such a disease!" Silver told her. "I am not!" Anne Marie argued. Upon hearing this, Silver started to cry as Amy comforted her brother. Then Amy looked at Anne Marie angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, Anne Marie!" Edward scolded. "For shame!" Anne Marie gasped in fear, looking at Silver, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Silver cry. I'm sorry!" "Anne Marie, upstairs!" Giselle ordered, "That means no Warner Brothers movies for the rest of your life! And no "Cats Don't Dance" forever!" "But Mommy and Daddy, I love "Cats Don't Dance"." said Anne Marie. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Edward, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the carnival with your friends tomorrow!" Anne Marie became very angry. She glared angrily at Amy, Edward, Giselle, Boo Boo, Roger, Bunnie, Rabbot, and Rouge and yelled, "You all are as evil as Mr. Carface!" She then went to her room in tears, where her pet dogs, Charlie Barkin and Itchy, are standing at the foot of her bed, waiting for her. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk